A dragon's journey
by kurowolf
Summary: An abused girl runs away to go on her journey. Just trying to find a little freedom, Jen is forced into an adventure of finding the truth about dragons. Can she do this and truly escape her father? A legendary war?
1. Chapter 1

First off I don't own pokemon or any pokemon related stuff. This story and my own made up characters belong to me. If ya wanna take a few of my ideas ask for permission.

Second I really hate the show knowing it could improve, so I write fanfiction instead!

Make sure to review as well Now on with the story

- - - - - -

Darkness. That's all there was. Darkness, and the sound of leather hitting flesh. A girl, who only looked 12, had her face against the cold wall.

Whack

Twitch

Shout

This continued over and over until the girl's father got bored with his unresponsive daughter and headed back to the T.V for more beer.

The girl on the floor waited a few minutes before moving. Suppressing a groan, the girl collapsed on her bed. Reaching a hand for her pokeball, the girl in question, jerked her hand away as it opened on its own. A Charmander appeared with a frown on its face.

"Again Jen?" he asked.

Jen frowned. "What does it matter? I'm used to it. Besides, I managed to hide you so Blade couldn't come in and hurt you Blaze."

Blaze scowled. "That's no excuse."

Jen sighed. "I just don't want you hurt. We can finally leave tomorrow; I have enough money to sustain us for a while. Besides, it's best to leave when my _father_ is in a drunken sleep." Jen said while gently rubbing the scar on Blaze's right eye.

Blaze smiled and rubbed a similar scar on my own right eye. "Yes, but it isn't fair."

Jen Pov of her thinking

Jen frowned in thought about her life. Once upon a time, when the beatings started like this, I remember screaming back, telling him to stop, begging him to stop. Reactions like this would only egg him on. I learned quickly to shut myself down. It wasn't any easier, but it would stop sooner. Max, my father, started this when I was 6. It was also the same day he joined team rocket.

Blade was my father's sneasel. When ever I woke him up from his drunken slumber (along with my father) he would beat me as well. It was the same with all the other pokemon. Some were a little more caring and wouldn't hurt me. This would always end in their deaths.

Normal Pov

"At least we leave tomorrow." Jen said.

"Yes. I also can't wait to go on this journey. You'll be able to get away from your father and I can become stronger." Blaze said with a toothy grin.

Jen ruffled the bit of hair that poofed up on Blaze's head before getting up. "I'm gonna go take a bath now. You should go to bed. We need all the rest we can get if we want to get away." With that she left the room.

When Blaze was sure she was gone he muttered to himself, "Don't worry Jen. I'll get stronger and get revenge for the both of us. Our bond is so strong. You give a strength I used to never feel. I'll do this for you." And with that Blaze went to sleep.

- - - - -

This is only the beginning so plz tell me how you thought. I really need reviews.

I know it was really short but IS the prologue

Just so you know I will write abuse fics but I will never write rape fics. Only those who have been raped or know someone who has, has the right to write those fics.

So if you write fics with rape I don't think you have the right to do it. Personally I think rape shouldn't even be in fics. It's pretty personal to someone who has been raped. If you haven't noticed, I really don't like rape.


	2. Chapter 2

I will be taking any suggestions, characters, or made up characters that anyone is willing to say. So if you have any plz review!

- - - -

Jen groaned as she got up from her corner. She had tried staying up till 3:00 am but must have fallen asleep. It was probably for the better since she probably wouldn't have been able to get far. But since she had gotten a little rest she had more energy.

Checking the clock Jen cursed. It was 6:30 in the morning. If she left now she might make it to veridian city tonight. Her curfew was 6:00 pm and if she was late she got more beatings.

"Well, best get up," Jen muttered to herself as she slowly got dressed. Once she was done, Jen checked herself in the mirror which had a crack in it since she hated her reflection. Jen was wearing black pants with red lining. It had a lot of pockets since she was NOT going to carry a backpack. Jen also wore a black netted shirt to be a little relaxed on all the cuts, and a black shirt with a strange symbol on the back. The last piece was a black trench coat. Jen loved this trench coat since she had made it herself and would be damned if she left it behind.

"This is it" Jen said to no one as she grabbed her money, (1,500$) put it into her pocket and made her downstairs.

Downstairs, Jen had reached for the door but stopped when she heard a nasty little voice.

"So where do you think your going Jen?"

Suppressing a shudder, Jen turned and face Blade, the sneasel, on the couch licking a paw.

"Going for a walk. Couldn't sleep last night and I'm pissed." Jen replied.

Blade chuckled. "Sure, a walk. Probably trying to get away from your father for a while."

Jen ignored him and walked toward the door before stopping. Blade had a claw right in her eye, the same eye with the scar. "Answer me when I speak to you or I might get mad. You know what happens when I get mad."

Jen gulped. "Sorry. I'm sorry. Just going out for a while, won't be back till later."

Blade smirked while Jen left the house and continued down the road. Once she was out of eye sight Jen ran as fast as she could to Veridian city.

- - - -

11:30 at night and far away from pallet town Jen collapsed. She couldn't believe she had ran most of the way and barely stopped.

Blaze sat down next to her. "We're almost there. It should take about another hour."

"An hour? I don't think I can walk anymore." Jen gasped.

"Of course not! You ran all the way here! Now go to sleep, I'll look out for you." Blaze scolded but couldn't help but feel joy that they were gone from that place.

"I…I can't. What if Max sends some more pokemon for us?" Jen pleaded.

Long ago she had stopped calling Max her father and just called him by his name.

"We ran from Pallet to Veridian. It's a two day walk but you made it in one. Now rest. I'll take care of any pokemon that come near."

Jen could only nod once as she fell asleep. Blaze sighed. She needed to eat. Being beaten and then running a whole day is not good for you. Shaking his head, Blaze thought abut what happened today. Mostly running but the two had battled some wild pokemon. One particular pidgey was on Blaze's mind.

(flashback)

Jen and Blaze had resorted to jogging so they could catch their breath when A pidgey flew in front of them. "I got this one Jen! I need a battle." Blaze said with a toothy grin.

"Fine but lets not take that long." Jen replied.

The pidgey seemed to have taken that as an insult and flew right at Blaze. Blaze, who only grinned, jumped to the left and landed on all fours. "Ya missed you dumb bird," Blaze laughed.

"_Don't get overconfident,"_ Jen thought to Blaze.

"_I'm not, I'm not." _Blaze thought back.

For almost as long as they could remember, the two had a connection. During a battle, Jen kind of became Blaze. She felt what he felt, knew what he thought, could give out orders, and most importantly it seemed to give Blaze extra strength.

The bad part was that when Jen felt Blaze's pain, it hurt. It wasn't too bad since getting beaten up a lot was kind of like training so she had a lot of endurance.

The pidgey, for some reason, got really mad when Blaze was in his four legged stance. "Damn freak! Using that stance when your kind lost their right to use it! How dare you do that and upset the gods!"

"Stupid bird! Mind your own business! I have every right to fight with this style!" Blaze roared.

"You'll be punished! Mark my words you stupid lizard! Don't defy fate!" the pidgey yelled before it was burned.

Jen, who had been silent the whole time, watched as Blaze started to rip the pidgey's wing off. She was back to normal because when Blaze experiences a lot of anger, their merge thing stops. She didn't really understand the whole thing and didn't know why the bird pokemon got so mad at Blaze for using that fighting stance.

However, Blaze was a predator and had every right to kill so Jen made no movement. Blaze was just about to make the finishing move when the two heard a hissing sound. They turned to the bushes and saw a seviper come out. Not just any seviper, but this was her father's seviper, Venom.

"Oh…Plsss don't ssstop because of me," Venom said with a hissy laugh. "Thingsss were jussst getting good."

Jen shuddered. Damn it! She was too busy with the battle to notice the snake come. He was one of the newer pokemon but knew of her beatings and was sometimes sent out to find her if she was late.

"What do you want Venom!" Blaze snarled.

"Sssss. To bring you back of coursssse," Venom said, just as he lunged at Jen, fangs exposed.

"Jen!" Blaze shouted.

Jen had heard the warning and managed to jump out of the way. _"At least he's slower than Blade,"_ Jen thought.

Venom started to laugh again. "You will come backssss."

Blaze snarled and jumped in front of Venom and snarled. "Like hell she is! I'm gonna rip you to shreds. Why does that bastard even care if we're gone? Why does he want us to stay!"

Venom was silent, regarding the small lizard. "Itsss not my place to tell you. Don'tsss worry, you'll learn ssssoon enough." Venom lunged at Blaze.

Blaze, who was still thinking, wasn't ready for the attack. This time it was Jen who called out. "Blaze watch out!" The call came too late and a huge cut appeared on Blaze's belly. Blood was seeping out of the cut.

"Ahhh! Damn it! That hurt." Blaze was just about to run at Venom when a soothing voice entered his head.

Jen 'watched' as Venom continuously kept cutting Blaze. _"Just don't move. Wait for that one moment and strike. 'We' are poisoned. This must end quickly. Aim for the final blow." _ Jen thought, knowing Blaze could hear her.

"Thisss isss too eassy!" Venom yelled as he prepared for the final strike.

"_I can't wait any longer or I'm finished." _Blaze though and jumped out of the way. "Now!" Blaze jumped on top of venom and sunk his teeth into his throat.

Venom hissed in pain. "You will not hurt Jen!" Blaze made a final slash on the wound on vemon's neck before falling to the ground.

"Blaze!" Jen shouted. She ran to the fallen Charmander. "Please be ok." Thinking quickly, Jen pulled out a few berries that she had found earlier. Stuffing a pecha berry in Blaze's mouth, Jen was relieved to see Blaze look a bit better.

A low hissing sound brought her attention to Venom. Its neck looked bad. It wasn't dead but a nerve had been hurt. Walking slowly, Jen pulled out a knife. "Survivor of the fittest," Jen whispered before driving the knife into the stunned pokemon.

There was complete silence. As soon as the knife hit the neck, complete silence. All the pokemon in the forest didn't make a sound. Perhaps mourning over a fellow pokemon? Sighing, Jen stuffed another berry in Blaze's mouth. His was health returning.

"Let's go," Jen whispered quietly but Blaze heard her. He had seen it all. They both felt no pity. Like Jen said, 'Survivor of the fittest.'

- - - -

When the thought finally passed, Blaze looked over at his trainer…no…his friend. Yawning slightly, Blaze closed his eyes and fell asleep.

- - - -

The next morning Jen woke up with alarm. She had a bad dream. She had dreamt that her father had come back to claim her. Not only that, but the world was in shambles. The legendaries were fighting and a giant green dragon had fired a strange red/yellow light at a Charmeleon and Dragonaire. That was when she had woken up.

Jen turned over to see Blaze already up. He was rubbing a scratch with berry juice.

"Blaze? Where did you get that?" Jen frowned. That was a new cut.

"Oh…there was a weedil going through your bag. I burned it to a crisp but it cut me. I didn't know what it was until I opened your bag," Blaze said with a sheepish smile.

Jen frowned. "You're poisoned. Hop on my back. We are going to Veridian City right now."

"What about breakfast?"

"I shouldn't have even stopped. We are leaving now."

Blaze sighed as he got on Jen's back. He didn't want to admit it but he was close to losing consciousness.

Jen could feel Blaze's strength leaving. Running quickly, she made it to the next town in only 30 minutes. By that time, Blaze had fainted. _"Gotta hurry!"_

When Jen reached town she saw a huge building with a giant pokeball on it. Rushing in, Jen ran to the closest nurse. "Please help! Blaze is really hurt and poisoned."

"Oh my!" cried the nurse. She turned angrily to Jen. "How could you let your pokemon get treated like this! I could have you arrested for pokemon abuse!"

Jen fumed. How dare she! "You damn crazy woman! I would never abuse a pokemon! It makes me sick! A freaking Seviper attacked us yesterday and this morning a Weedil hurt him! Twice he was poisoned! Next time wait until I have told you what happened! Now please heal Blaze!"

The nurse had turned as white as snow. "Ye…yes. Please forgive me. It will just take a moment," the nurse said before carrying Blaze into another room.

Jen sighed as she sat down on the couch. She was pissed off and she really wanted to be farther away. Not only that but she was hungry. A few moments later the nurse came back.

"I am Nurse Joy and could you please spare a moment?" Joy asked.

Jen shrugged and got up. "Now you said it was a Seviper?" Jen nodded. "Are you aware that Seviper do not show up in these parts?"

"Look lady, the damn thing just came out of no where and attacked us. Blaze defeated it but was hurt. I gave him some berries but we were too far away from the city and it was really late. He told me to stop because I was tired as well. Then this morning he got cut by a weedil in my bag."

Joy frowned. "That's very interesting. Could you please show me the Seviper?" Jen let out a 'huh'. "Are you telling me, a young trainer just starting out, did not take this opportunity to capture a Seviper? Which is rare in these parts, I might add."

Jen gulped. "It's dead. It was trying to kill us but Blaze killed it before it got us."

Joy's face turned suddenly serious. "Are…Are you sure? Are you positive the Seviper is dead?"

Jen nodded. "Probably for the best. It was crazy. It tried to kill us but we didn't even do anything."

Joy looked shocked. She was shocked that anyone would say something like that. _"A pokemon is dead and this little girl doesn't even care that much?" _

"So when is Blaze ready?" Jen brought Joy out of her thoughts.

"Just follow me. He is fine and you may leave as soon as you like." Joy said. _"I'll have to alert the next town. Jenny isn't here right now and I don't think it's safe to allow a pokemon who has tasted blood to still be allowed to fight. Besides, he's there as well."_

Jen entered a room and saw Blaze on a bed eating some food. _"At least he's eaten."_

Blaze smiled as he read her thought's. Tossing her an apple, Blaze got up. Jen smirked as she ruffled his hair. "Thanks buddy."

"Yea yea. Let's get outta here! I need to fight! I have so much energy," Blaze laughed.

Jen smirked. "Whatever. Next is the Veridian Forest."

"Good! Plenty of bugs to burn."

Jen smiled. _"And we will be even farther away from that man."_

Nurse Joy watched as the two walked out, laughing to each other. _"Interesting. A beginner and yet she already understands her pokemon. Oh well, still, I have to make that call."_

- - - -

This chapter is a little short but I really don't have time. School sucks with the amount of tests. Anyway's next chapter will be much longer and have a lot more descriptions of things.

Also who is he? Find out next time. Please R & R This fic will stop if no reviews come after third ch.


	3. first battle

_Thought_

Talking

- - - - - -

Fear. What a strange word. They say that man cannot get over fear unless he gets rid of fear himself. But what if that's impossible? What if the fear is so strong, it won't let go? Those who say, "Get over it. It's no big deal," or "Fear will only let go once you let go."

Well, Jen would like to see those people go through the same pain as her and say that again.

Did they know what it's like? To get hurt by the one that's supposed to love you? Did they know that it's like to be different? So different you're not even sure you're human? Jen would like to see those people feel what she felt and say that again.

Jen always knew she was different. She always knew, but it didn't help that the other kids would point that out to her.

The other kids had rivals. What was the point? Oh, right. They didn't go through the same pain as her. They didn't understand the different emotions that ran through her head. They thought the world a game. Well guess what. They're wrong.

Worst of all, they didn't understand that running away was a good thing. To run meant to get away from the danger, the pain. Why stay? Why take that chance? Feel pain. Lose your best friend. Die even. Those three things have haunted Jen all her life.

Sure she could be considered a coward to the rest, but…. Isn't it better to not only save yourself but your best friend as well?

Coward.

Perhaps she was a coward. They say a coward can't find happiness. Maybe they're right, but then again…hasn't Jen never felt happiness?

Maybe she was happy when her friend was happy, but, when was he happy? Best friends, closer than siblings, going through the same pain, the same emotions.

Perhaps they are cowards, but, aren't they also heroes'? To take that chance and run, to save each other even though the risk is too great. Perhaps, but then again…..since when have they ever cared what others think of them?

And here they are, outside the Viridian Forest. One step closer to their freedom.

- - - - -

A pair of purple eyes followed a young boy. The creature did nothing as it watched him. A few seconds went by before the creature snorted. The boy had obviously just started his journey; two pokeballs on his belt, confirming the creature's guess.

"Worthless. That human has no idea what the world is like. He also doesn't appear that smart," the creature said to himself as he flew among the trees, in search of some amusement.

A sound made the creature look over to the right. About 20 feet away, a girl and a Charmander walked. The girl held no emotion on her face. However, her eyes told the creature everything.

It was the same with the Charmander, although it sometimes said something and broke out into a toothy grin. This affected the girl because she too, broke out into a grin.

The creature narrowed his eyes. _"It looks like not all humans are as ignorant as I thought. This human seems to know that the world is full of pain. It's the same with that Charmander. They seem interesting enough. I haven't had any amusement in years."_

The creature, which is obviously psychic, attempted to read the girl's mind. After a moment the creature frowned.

"_I am being blocked? I sense no other pokemon with her." _And then, to the creature's horror, the girl turned exactly where he was hovering. His eyes widened in shock but immediately narrowed.

"_She's interesting…but a human sensing me? Not possible. I don't like this. Perhaps I should keep an eye on her and inform the others." _With that the creature teleported away.

- - - -

(With Jen)

Jen shuddered as she gazed through the trees. All the branches, moss, leaves, and the oddly shaped trees didn't allow her to see very far.

She could have sworn someone or something was watching her. And now, she has a headache.

Blaze noticed Jen's discomfort. "Something wrong?"

Jen shrugged. I thought I saw something and now I have a small headache.

"Wanna stop?" Blaze offered.

"I said a small headache. We can keep going."

Shrugging, Blaze sniffed the air for any suitable pokemon. They had been in this forest for two hours and only fought small, annoying bugs. There was the occasional pidgey and even a beedril at one point. However, they were no match for Blaze's ember attack.

Jen sighed. _"I am so bored. Now this damn headache comes and we aren't too far away. Who the hell was watching us? Maybe I'm being para…no. I can't forget that bastard is still after me. _

A rustle came from the bushes; bringing Jen out of her thoughts. Jen carefully removed some leaves. To her disappointment, it was only a caterpie.

"Oh well. More experience for me," Blaze said with a grin. Immediately he tackled the worm, sending it flying into a tree. When the caterpie recovered it sent a string shot at Blaze.

Blaze had a look of disappointment on his face before burning the web away with an ember attack. "Oh cmon! This is getting old. All the other caterpie did the same thing. I had hoped there would at least be one different one."

The caterpie looked scared now; with Blaze standing over it with a scary smile on his face. With one last ember, the caterpie was knocked out.

Blaze smiled up at Jen who returned the smile. "You certainly don't waist time."

"Pft. Maybe some of these weaklings will actually get a bit stronger and be a real opponent," Blaze said scowling.

Contrary to everyone's belief, defeated pokemon do get experience or, known to pokemon, spiritual energy. They just don't get as much as the victor.

Jen continued to walk through the trees. They had long ago given up on walking on the trail. If you're on a journey, what's the point of taking a road? You can see more things off the road.

"Oi Jen. I smell someone coming our way."

Jen nodded. She had smelled the _boy _already.

A second later, said boy appeared. "Hey! Are you a trainer?" he asked.

Jen narrowed her eyes in annoyance and anger. She hated all males (besides pokemon that aren't her fathers.)

"Well obviously since I have a pokemon with me."

The boy was oblivious to the sarcasm. "Great! My name is Mike by the way. It will be two on two. Go heracross!"

Jen raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even agreed yet. Jen looked over at Blaze and saw smoke come out of his nose. He was ready for battle. Blaze could handle two pokemon.

Jen nodded and Blaze walked up to the heracross.

Mike grinned and yelled, '"Heracross use tackle!"

"Hera!" Heracross ran at Blaze in full speed but Blaze merely jumped out of the way and fired an ember.

The fire hit heracross on the arm but wasn't enough to hurt it too badly.

"Heracross try another tackle," Mike said.

For a second, the young char looked bored. Jumping out of the way again, Blaze used scratch.

"_This bug is too slow. Getting beaten by Blade…the bastard…allowed me to study his movements and help improve my own speed. Of course I didn't dare do it to Blade back then cuz if I had the beatings would have gotten harder," _Blaze thought.

Blaze fired another ember at heracross. The bug looked ready to collapse.

"No! Heracross!" Mike turned to Jen. "Your Charmander is attacking on its own? Can you even control your own pokemon?"

Jen once again narrowed her eyes in anger. "There is no point. Blaze knows how to battle on his own. There is no point to tell him what to do." Jen simply folded her arms and turned back to the battle.

Earlier they had both agreed that Blaze would battle on his own and only when they were in serious trouble, would Jen help.

Mike looked annoyed at both Jen's answer, and the fact Blaze was scratching the living daylights out of heracross.

"Grr. Heracross hit him back!"

The heracross nodded and landed a punch on Blaze. Blaze, who had gotten too cocky, got a fist in his face.

Snarling, Blaze rubbed his cheek but immediately grinned.

"It looks like I hit you harder than I thought," heracross said with a chuckle.

Blaze started laughing. "Nah. I'm just excited about the battle. The rush of it. I live for battles that make me excited. Unfortunately for you, this battle is done."

Mike, who couldn't understand what they were saying, shouted, "Heracross use horn attack!"

"Right!" Heracross charged in, horn glowing.

Blaze grinned before taking a huge breath and blowing out a huge fireball.

Heracross, who had been charging in, got a full on hit. Heracross was now unconscious.

Mike looked at Jen with confusion. "What attack was that?"

Jen didn't feel like telling the boy what Blaze had done and instead said, "Send out your next pokemon."

Actually, all Blaze had done was merge all the small embers into a giant fireball.

Mike looked nervous as he sent out his last pokemon. Jen didn't blame him because a bulbasuar.

"_Must be all he has left,"_ Jen thought.

Blaze grinned and fired an ember. The bulbasaur tried to dodge but it was too slow and got hit.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur launched two vines that hit Blaze in the stomach and on his back.

Blaze rushed at bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur fire multiple leech seeds!"

"Saur saur!" Seeds were flying everywhere. Blaze managed to dodge them all but at the last moment a seed managed to hit Blaze on the foot.

Blazes collapsed on the ground as vines wrapped around him. "Good job bulbasaur! Use tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged and hit Blaze head on. Blaze managed to burn the vines off after that tackle as well.

"_Time to end this,"_ Blaze thought, cocky grin in place.

Once again charging, Blaze got close enough. Just as Mike was about to shout a command, Blaze's tail was enveloped in fire. Not just the tip, but the entire tail.

Bulbasaur was in too much shock and only managed to have his eyes widen before getting hit right in the face. Bulbasaur was out for the count. Blaze stood proudly and walked over to Jen, chest puffed out.

Mike's eyes widened. "What..what was that!"

Jen shrugged and ruffled Blaze's hair. Mike walked over to Jen and handed her some money.

"Great battle," was all he said before running off.

After Mike ran off, Jen turned to Blaze with an amused look. "So…what was that attack anyways?

Blaze shrugged. "I keep thinking up new moves. So more will probably come. That one I think…I'll call it tail flame."

Jen nodded and handed Blaze a berry, who ate it gratefully. "Let's getting going."

Blaze nodded and led the way through the forest.

- - - -

Another chapter done. Please review people!

Oh. If you're wondering about Blazes hair. Think of Richy's pickachu and its hair. Only Blaze's hair is a bit poofier.

Next chapter Jen captures her first pokemon.


	4. dreams and whispers

The next chapter! I seriously need reviews people or I won't keep writing.

- - -

Jen sighed as she watched Blaze toast a pair of Weedil. The two had been in this damn forest for a day and a half and they still weren't even close to the exit. It wasn't the forest that bothered Jen, actually she loved it. It was just the amount of Weedil and Caterpie. There were just too many!

Although, earlier the two had come across a Pinsir but it was immediately burned to a crisp, thanks to Blaze. Jen skipped the chance to catch it because she needed only six pokemon. Anymore and that would cause a problem.

First off, she had no professor to send the extra pokemon two. Second, she only planned on raising six strong pokemon. There would be no point to capturing more if she would never use them. Also, Jen planned on only capturing exceptionally strong pokemon. Any less and that could cause problems in her quest for freedom.

Sighing once more, Jen walked up to another large tree, almost in a trance, with Blaze a few feet behind. It was until Blaze snarled did Jen snap out of her musings. Looking up Jen's eyes widened in shock.

The entire tree was covered in nothing but Dratini. However, if you looked carefully, you could tell there was something wrong with these pokemon. Although quite shocked, Jen was more focused on why Blaze was looking up at the Dratini with an intense look of hatred.

"What the hell are these worms doing here?" Blaze snarled. "There's way too many. I should burn these _things _to death.

Jen didn't voice her concerns but instead asked, "There does seem to be a lot and it also doesn't appear that many people want one. That's pretty weird since Dratini are quite rare."

"Smart question _human," _a voice coming from the tree to the right said.

Jen and Blaze whipped around and saw a small, blue, snakelike figure laying on a branch in an almost lazy manner. It was another Dratini but this one seemed different than the others. Jen could tell that it was a girl because of its tail. (That's how you tell the difference with snakes. Girls have a chubbier but longer tail.)

Blaze snarled at the newcomer. "What do you want worm?"

The Dratini coolly looked at Blaze. "Only to answer the _human's_ question."

Jen's right eye twitched. This Dratini had an attitude problem towards humans. "Fine _Dratini_, care to tell me why there are so many of your kind and why you seem different from the others?"

This time Dratini's right eye twitched. "I have a name _human."_

"And so do I _Dratini."_

The two continued to glare at each other while Blaze scowled but decided to stay quiet and let the two girls fight.

After a long and tense silence, Jen finally spoke. "My name is Jen."

"….My name is **bachi, and to answer your question…..Jen, those are bred Dratini."**

**Jen tilted her head. "What do you mean?"**

**"Who cares what that worm says?" Blaze shouted. Blaze looked up at Bachi. "Yea, I can smell it. Their parents were related to each other but were forced to mate to repopulate your kind. If you ask me they should have killed you off!"**

**Bachi slithered off the branch and in front of Blaze with surprising speed. "Stupid lizard. Watch what you say to you superiors!"**

**"Superior my ass! GRAHHH! Screw this!" And without warning Blaze fired a large amount of embers. **

**Bachi tried to dodge but was hit on the side. Blaring, Bachi slithered up to Blaze and slammed her tail into him. Jen was once again shocked by Bachi's speed although she remained quiet. This was not her fight.**

**Jen was a silent person by nature. Never yelling the attack out loud, instead, she used the gift she had with Blaze to communicate. Although before the two had become aware of the gift, Jen only said the attack, never yelled, never shouted. What's the point of letting your opponent know what will happen? But once Jen and Blaze had their connection, it was always by thought.**

**Jen hated to yell. It was a complete waste of energy. She loved to hold conversations with pokemon (not just Blaze) and had tried to form a similar bond with them as well. Sadly, it did not work. **

**Jen knew, to this very day, since she was free, she had to force herself to yell. She wanted to survive. For that she needed pokemon, strong pokemon. For that she would have to train with a strong voice, a loud voice. But there's still that one question.**

How does a whisper in the wind become as loud as a roar?

And as Jen watches the fight between the two stubborn and yet somehow uncertain pokemon, she knows that one day that roar will come. It must come. But that's still a long time from now. For the time being, Jen watches the fight with almost judging eyes.

Their battle was like a dance. Slashing, slamming, flaming, zapping. Scratch, slam, ember, thundershock. In and out, in and out. Each one getting hit then dodging the next attack.

Their stances are similar but Jen doesn't understand how she knows this and how it's true. Each type knows several battle stances and only teaches it to their own type.

Not really caring, Jen decided to store the information away for later. Sighing once again, Jen looks around and notices that many pokemon have come to watch the battle. There were more than just Caterpie and Weedil. Among the group was some pinsir and stantler. The most surprising were the pair of pink eyes hidden in the bushes. And just as soon as they were there, they were gone.

Narrowing her eyes, Jen turned back to the battle just in time to see Blaze slash Bachi with flaming claws, obviously one of his made up moves.

The two pokemon had been battling for a long time now. They would end up killing each other if they didn't give in. Sadly, it was probably what the two wanted. Their eyes were so full of hate. Their dislike for one another could not be expressed into words.

For a moment, Jen paused. Did she feel that way about her father? No, she feared him more than hated him. What she truly hated was abuse and those like her father. Jen truly didn't know if she did hate the man that much. What she did know was that she had to stop this fight. She would not let her best friend and this strange new Drattini die. She stepped forward.

"Stop." It wasn't a whisper, but it wasn't a yell either.

The two, surprising, stopped. Panting, they still stood. What was the point of killing each other? They didn't know each other, but why do they hate each other so much? There was some type of grudge that Jen was going to find out about this.

Suddenly guilty, Jen realized she felt this way about men. In their presence she felt a deep hatred that over rid her fear. Now was not the time to think about that.

"Jen! I gotta kill this worm! You have no idea what her kind has done!" Blaze yelled.

"What my kind had done? What about your kind you murderous traitor!" Bachi snarled back.

"Mine! It was all you fault!" And the two launched at each other again. The surrounding pokemon could only shake their head in sadness.

Jen snarled and bared her teeth at the two. "Enough. I don't know what's wrong but-"

She was cut off as the two charged at each other once again. All of a sudden her energy seemed to disappear. Her bond with Blaze was making her lose energy. If the two didn't stop, she could faint, or even worse die.

Blaze and Bachi were almost out as well. All it took was a knock on the head from Jen to bring them to the ground. The three laid on the ground, panting for all that was worth it.

"Why are you...panting…pant ….hum…I mean Jen?" Bachi asked.

Jen tried to catch her breath. She was almost out of it. "Because of my bond with Blaze."

Before Bachi could say anything, she fainted. Jen looked worried. She couldn't leave Bachi like that. Weakly, Jen grabbed a pokeball and let it drop over Bachi's head.

What are you doing?" Blaze hissed but fainted as soon as he finished her sentence.

"I'm..pant…keeping her safe." Jen managed to say before losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was a brown pokemon with antlers pick her up.

- - - -

(Jen's dream)

"Little Darkling, there is a great war upon us. You must get ready if you are to lead us out of victory."

Jen squinted at the bright light. "What the? What's going on? What are you talking about? What are you?"

"Be ready," the voice continued. The world will be in chaos if you do not stop the light child."

"Huh?" Jen was really confused. First off, why did the light thing call her Darkling? Second, isn't light supposed to be good and dark bad? And what was this talk about a war?

"Receive these gifts. The marks will aid you."

"Wait!" Jen called out. "What are you talking about? Even if there is a war I can't help. I need to get away, get away and get freedom!"

"No freedom for you darkling. Not now. Everyone needs you. You fail, and the world will be destroyed and the battle of the dragons will once again be unleashed."

And then Jen's world became black.

(Blaze's dream)

"Young Char, awaken."

Blaze wearily opened his eyes. "Uhhg. Am I drunk?"

Blaze was suddenly hit with a wave of amusement from whatever presence was there. "Young Char, you must forgive. War is upon us. Help the Darkling and the ones that once defied you."

"Darkling? Who defiled me? I'm definitely drunk."

The voice, with more amusement, said, "War is coming. You must right what is wrong. Forgive and forget. Forget and forgive. Bond and un-bond. Un-bond and then once more bond. More answers will come to you Young Char, but you must find them for yourself."

"Wait!" Blaze cried out. "Forgive who? And Jen? I'm bonded with her and nothing will ever change that! What's this war? What does it have to do with me?"

"Questions I cannot answer. Receive these gifts. May Mew be with you."

Before Blaze could say more, a blinding flash of light erupted all around him.

(Bachi's Dream)

"So much hatred and resentment, dragon."

Bachi jerked her head. No one was there. In fact, there was nothing. Just…..how could she describe it? Was she even here or there?

"I have my reasons. Who are you? Where are you?" Bachi questioned.

Not answering her question, the voice spoke, "War is here. Accept the one your kind has wronged and gain the respect your kind has lost. Release your anger and forgive."

"The stupid lizard? Never! After what they did to us? How could you ask this of me!" Bachi tried to locate the voice but failed.

"Do this for the Darkling. You need her as she needs you. Accept our gifts."

"Who is this she and there are more of you? Wha-" But Bachi was cut off as she was blinded by the light.

- - - -

Jen, Blaze, and Bachi awoke as one. No words were said. Confusion, anger, and scorn shown in their eyes. Things were better left off unsaid. The voices that spoke to them, no matter how short it was, had made them think.

Jen looked at the others and noticed strange markings on them. Blaze had a thick black line running down his tail and a strange black, upside down triangle with a circle below the point was on each shoulder.

Bachi had a similar black line running down her own tail. There was nothing more.

Jen could not see what had happened to her. However, she could _feel_ it. Something was different. Unconsciously, she rubbed her shoulder and chose to look around. They were in another part of the forest, where, she did not know.

Sighing, Jen turned to the other two. "Well, this sucks."

- - - -

Done with this chapter. I just had to get this out of the way. The rest of the chapters will be mostly filled with action.

Please review. I will not continue without reviews.


	5. Talon

Sorry for not updating in a while, but here it is! Plz review.

- - -

"Is that the best you can do, worm?" Blaze taunted as he smashed yet another rock with his iron tail.

"Stupid lizard, in case you have forgotten, I have mastered this attack faster than you," Bachi shot back.

Jen shook her head at the two. Right no she was doing push-ups. If she wanted to help these two, then she would have to be fit as well. Right now Blaze and Bachi were working on the attack called iron tail. It would definitely help them, more so Blaze, up against rock types.

"Perhaps you two could quit arguing, but instead work on that move," Jen said.

Blaze gawked at Jen. "I already mastered it a while ago. I think we should move on, there are too many weaklings here."

"For one I agree with hot head over there," Bachi said. "I doubt we will get any stronger in this forest and we must continue to keep moving. Is that not what you want?"

Jen shrugged. She loved this forest but it WAS time to move on. The three of them had been in the forest for over a week and had already made such a huge impression on all the bug types. Only the brave (stupid) Beedril ever bothered them.

Getting up, Jen grabbed her trench coat and looked into the stream that they had stopped at. Looking at her reflection, Jen stared at the black triangles on her shoulders. She had so many questions but had no answers to go with them.

Sighing, Jen started walking, Blaze and Bachi slowly following. It had been strange. There was still fighting between the two, but now, well, it was hard to describe. Now it was as if they needed to hate each other.

"As if you could defeat me, stupid worm!" Blaze boasted.

"Please, a weak leveled Bulbasaur could defeat you in a second," Bachi said calmly.

Then again, maybe they really did hate each other.

- - - -

Talon smirked to himself as he rightly positioned himself. He could see the brat waling underneath him. He would bring the brat back and be rewarded nicely. He could almost smell all the food he would get.

Talon prided himself for the moment. He was a fairly large Fearow. Talon was the strongest flying type out of all of Max's pokemon, and he knew it. Feeling very smug, Talon made the dive.

- - - - -

Something wasn't right. Jen looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. _"Something isn't right, but what!"_

"Jen!" Blaze shouted. "Its Talon!"

Jen looked in the air and gasped. It was Talon and he was coming straight at her! "Run!" Jen quickly grabbed Bachi, knowing she wouldn't be able to slither away in time.

"Hello Jen!" Talon called out. "When I bring you back, I will be most graciously rewarded."

Back off, bird brain!" Blaze yelled.

"Small talk for such a small pokemon."

"Don't call me small!" Blaze hated it when he was called small.

"Forget it, hot head! He's a much higher level than us!" Bachi called to Blaze.

"I can handle it." Blaze jumped at Talon but was whacked away like a rag doll by one of his wings.

Talon flew up to Jen and knocked her to the ground, Bachi rolling away. "Don't move, or I'll peck your eyes out," Talon warned.

Jen shuddered. Was she really caught this time? It wasn't until Jen heard Talon screech in pain did she look at the large bird. His left wing had caught on fire; Blaze standing feet away.

"Wretched lizard, I'll kill you." Talon was about fly over to Blaze but a zap of electricity stopped him in his tracks. Bachi was sitting up in a tree.

"_I still can't believe she can slither that fast," _Jen mused.

Talon cawed loudly. "More to kill? I will enjoy this!" And he flew straight at Blaze.

"Blaze!" Jen became frantic. She couldn't lose Blaze. "Dodge it!"

Blaze had a look of disbelief but managed to jump out of the way. "That was close," he grinned.

"Bachi, Blaze! Attack the left wing at the same time with ember and thundershock."

The two pokemon didn't even glare at each other, this was too important. Unfortunately, Talon was too fast and was able to dodge.

"Do you honestly think such weak attacks could hurt me?"

"Well, yea," Blaze sneered. "I see some charred feathers there."

Talon only screeched in anger and flew straight at Jen again. Jen tried jumping out of the way but Talon grabbed her trench coat. She hurt a small ripping noise. _"Hell no! No one touches the trench coat but me!"_

Jen turned around and punched Talon in the eye. Talon, who wasn't expecting an attack, took the full blow. He still had a tight grip on Jen and grabbed onto her arms and started to lift her up off the ground.

"Put Jen down!" Blaze roared and jumped onto Talons back, Bachi right behind.

"Get off me you pieces of filth!" Talon rose into the air, trying to knock the two pokemon off him.

"I won't let go," both Bachi and Blaze murmured. A look of understanding crossed their faces but that was stopped when Jen let off a scream.

"What did you do to me?" Jen screamed. She was holding her right arm, purple liquid running down both her arm and Talon's foot.

"Poisoned you. Now you can't get away!"

"No!" Jen tried to struggle; the poison was already running through her, making her weak.

Bachi glared at the bird and managed to slither onto its neck and squeeze. Talon made a choking sound. Blaze followed Bachi's example and started biting and clawing at Talons back. Jen tried as well, still very weak but managing to stay awake.

"Enough!" Talon roared and immediately all three were zapped. Talon was one of the few bird types that could learn thunderbolt. It was no small feat.

Bachi immediately loosened and was starting to slide off Talon. Blaze was still going; small, weak attempts. Jen just hung loosely. Talon wasn't exactly faring any better. His flight was hard on his wings, he was slowly loosing altitude.

"Hey, stupid worm," Blaze whispered weakly. Bachi opened one eye and stared at him. "I'm not going down with out a fight. One last time."

"One last time," Bachi whispered as well.

"NOW!" The two roared and gave off their strongest thundershock and ember attack. Jen, who had heard them, bit Talon.

Talon screeched in pain and lost a hold of Jen. Bachi and Blaze were falling as well.

"_Am I going to die?" _Jen thought. Everything was getting blurry. Suddenly a white light made her snap her head at Blaze.

"_I'm…I'm evolving!" _Blaze thought, not sure if he was happy or not. The transformation was fast, almost too fast. The last thought Blaze had, before he slipped into unconsciousness, was, "_I wonder if Jen saw."_

"_Peh. Stupid lizard," _Bachi thought, blanking out.

"Help," Jen rasped. The ground was coming too close. It wasn't like they were that high. "Heh, this is it. I never even got a life." The last thing Jen saw was a large, orange creature grab her and the others before darkness overtook her.

- - - - -

Neh. Not really proud of this. Ah well. I wasn't into this chapter that much. Please review anyway's


	6. Sweet, blissful darkness

The next chapter! Plz Review people.

- - - - -

Darkness.

Sweet, blissful, darkness.

_Where am I? Who am I? What am I?_

'Hello, sister.'

Great, another voice.

'We are very close.'

_Who are you?_

'I'm hurt, dear sister. Don't you remember your own brother?'

_No._

'Pathetic.'

_Whatever._

Jen was fairly certain that she had finally gone over the edge. It was bound to happen with what went on in her life.

'Do you remember playing I spy?'

'No memory.'

This time the voice was talking to itself.

_Are we in my mind? Please tell me I'm dead._

'Weakling.'

…

'War is approaching.'

_The other voice told me._

'The other…?'

_Don't worry, so-called-brother, I'm insane._

'I have no doubt you are.'

_Now leave._

'Victory is in my favor, dear sister.'

_Leave._

'Are you not curious about the war?'

_Leave._

'About our destiny?'

_Leave._

'Why we were created and not born?'

_Leave._

'Fool.'

_LEAVE!_

This time the voice complied and Jen was left in darkness, all alone.

Sweet, blissful darkness.

Jen felt herself smile and knew that if anyone saw her, she would have looked completely insane. Hey, she was, wasn't she?

Sweet, blissful darkness.

The voice. She screamed. She yelled. The battle. The war. Life. Death. Pain. Hurt. Suffering. Healing. Love. Care. Hatred.

…Emotions.

- - - - - - - - -

A door opened slowly and light entered the room. "She's in here," Nurse Joy whispered.

A young man, in what appeared to be his middle 20's, stepped into the room and took a good look at the child lying on the emergency bed. He nodded in thanks and Nurse Joy exited the room.

His eyes trailed her body, signs of disgust evident on his face. The girl was in some hospital shorts while several layers of bandages covered her chest. She was quite _naked._

But that was what was bothering the man. No, it was the amount of _scars._ The girl was covered in scars. From her legs to her chest. The young man assumed the scars stopped there so no one could see them.

'_That bastard,' _the man cursed softly. He held the girls' hand in his and rubbed them soothingly as he noticed she started to regain conciseness.

Now, when Jen started to slowly gain conciseness, she noticed her surrounding immediately. Her vision was quite foggy but she could _smell_ someone above her.

It was a man.

Her fear, her biggest fear was with her, all alone and _touching _her.

She did what came naturally.

She screamed.

The young man, quite startled, tried to calm her down. "Woah! Settle down. It's alright. No one is here to hurt you."

Jen continued to scream. She even went as far as to punch the guy. She was in some strange place and her biggest fear was all alone with her.

She bolted. All the screaming and fighting had caused a disturbance and had alerted several people. Jen just pushed her way through and made it out the door, much to the confusion of the others.

_Escape, escape, escape._

That was the only thought that went through her mind.

Unfortunately, a giant orange blob appeared in front of her and held her still. The commotion caused a stir in the pokemon center she was in but fortunately, there were only one or two trainers there.

The man that had been with her earlier appeared at her side. "Charizard, not so hard."

Jen stopped struggling momentarily. Her eyes cleared and she took a good look at the _man _in front of her. He had wild black hair that looked like it would be unable to be tamed even with hair gel. He had slightly darker skin than she did and those eyes.

He had chocolate brown eyes with such intensity and kindness that Jen was paralyzed to the spot out of both fear and shock.

She nuzzled against the large, orange blob that she found was Charizard.

"My name is Ash," the young man said.

_Ash._

Jen struggled some more but was still held tightly.

Ash sighed and beckoned over a red haired girl and a brown haired man, both around the same age Ash was in. Nurse Joy also appeared, carrying a blanket.

"Honestly," she scolded, "you'll catch your death out there if you go running off when you're both hurt and half naked."

Jen only let off a whimper.

Suddenly, a small orange blob came running at them and jumped at the giant orange blob. It was Blaze and he had just jumped up and punched Charizard in the face. Charizard lost his hold on Jen and she jumped away, Blaze in front of her in a guarded position.

Bachi was there as well and it still amused Jen to no end that Bachi could slither that fast.

"Stay away from her,' Blaze yelled.

Ash held up his hands in a defeated manner. "Relax, we only want to help. Look at your trainer, she is hurt and the three of you barely got out alive."

"He's right, hot head," Bachi said, causing the char to snarl. Bachi also gave Charizard a look of disgust which made the large fire type growl. Bachi smirked. She turned to Jen. "Jen, these people are here to help. We'll be with you the entire time."

Jen nodded shakily. Bachi's voice was so soothing but it was Blaze's action that helped most. He grabbed her hand and led her through s door.

When everyone had settled in, Jen sat with her knees to her chest on a chair with both her pokemon at her side.

Ash cleared his throat. "Well, you already know who I am." He gestured at the other two. "That's Misty, my girlfriend, and Brock, my best friend."

Jen just hugged herself more tightly but felt a bit stronger with Bachi and Blaze. "How did we escape?" It was asked in almost a whisper but it was heard.

"Misty smiled kindly. "Ash's Pidgeot caught your Drattini and Charmeleon while Charizard caught you."

Jen nodded. "Th…thankyou."

Ash grinned widely. "It's no problem. A whole bunch of new novice trainers were just sent out and Prof. Oak asked me to have a few pokemon patrolling the area in case an incident like that happened."

"But why did that happen?" Brock asked.

Jen looked away. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and noticed something black and furry poking out of her shorts. She blinked…twice. A TAIL?

"A tail!" She was now standing, staring in shock. It couldn't be real. It wasn't! But it was.

A black, fuzzy, tail that had a golden ring on it went down to her knees.

"Indeed," Ash said. "You haven't been cutting off Umbreon tails, have you?" He asked jokingly.

Misty hit him over the head. "This is no time to joke!

"Sorry," Ash grumbled.

Jen paced, her thoughts going wild. She paced back and forth in both anger and a way to calm her down.

"Jen, I don't care if you have a tail," Blaze said.

"Thank you," she said softly. That wasn't what was bothering her but it still lifted her spirits that the young char didn't care how she looked. "But I want to leave."

Ash stood up and put a comforting hand on her. She flinched but Ash kept his hand there. "We're here to help."

"Wanna leave."

"Who gave you all those scars?" Ash asked, ignoring her demand.

Jen didn't answer.

"Jen, please--" Ash started but Jen interrupted him.

"How do you know my name?"

Ash smiled kindly. "You're not the only one that can understand pokemon. Yours told me your name and what happened. Blaze told me…quite a bit."

Jen looked down, ashamed.

"There is no reason to be ashamed," Ash said, his voice hard.

Jen broke loose.

"What do you want, Jen?"

Jen looked at him quietly. She sat down, thinking about the question as she tightened a blanket around her shoulders. Her eyes had a far away look. "To be free."

- - - - - -

That night Jen, Bachi and Blaze sat wide awake on a large bed. They were still in the pokemon center and were being kept for questioning.

"I don't like him," Jen said.

"Who?" Blaze asked.

"Ash," Jen replied.

"Ah."

Jen changed the subject. "You evolved," she said. "I'm so proud of you. You battled real bravely."

Blaze beamed while Bachi rolled her eyes.

"How did it feel?" Jen asked, slightly curious.

Blaze thought for a moment. "Like I was falling but at the same time flying. I remember it all even though it only happened for a second. It was dark, and I could see the stars for miles and miles. I was falling really fast but I could see a Charmeleon flying at me. It was strange," Blaze concluded, "but it felt as if I were two separate things at once."

"Wow."

Bachi only rolled her eyes once more.

"I need a new name," Blaze said.

"Why?"

Blaze smiled. "It's a rule that chars, or at least real chars do. For the first two stages, we have 'nicknames.' When we are in our final evolution, we choose our real name. And its not something stupid. It's a real char name."

Jen nodded. Bachi snorted. "Waste of time."

Blaze glared at her. "And what about you, worm? Your kind isn't supposed to have a name until their final evolution."

"Well, I'm a Drattini that doesn't go by the rules!" Bachi snapped.

"Like I care anyways!" Blaze snarled.

Jen only sighed. "So how about that new name?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jen, and even Bachi, were thinking of names. It was a little hard with Blaze blowing fire out of his nose on purpose.

Jen sighed and looked pointedly at the char. "Your 'nickname' is Pyro."

- - - - - -

Ash sighed as he listened to Brock and Misty rant. They wanted to take her away from her pokemon and give her to a mental hospital! Ash couldn't help but scowl.

You don't just take a pokemon away from someone, especially from a girl that only trusts her pokemon. Ahs felt disgusted even though he knew they were only trying to help.

Sighing, Ash looked out the window and into the cold, dark night. "Poor girl," he whispered. Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, nuzzled his cheek in comfort. "Thanks buddy."

"Chaa." (No problem.)

Staring deeply into the night, Ash noticed some movement. Narrowing his eyes, Ash noticed it was a human and he or she had a charmeleon by his or her side. Ash's eyes widened.

Jen! But how did she get out of the center? Why was she out there in the middle of the night?

"_Escaping, no doubt," _Ash thought. Before he could tell Brock or Misty, Jen turned her head slowly and stared straight at him.

Ash felt his blood go cold at the look. It was _pleading, begging him._ Just as quickly as she looked, Jen ran off into the darkness, her loyal pokemon by her side. At the last moment, Ash saw the strange marking on her black shirt. It was the same one on her trench coat.

Ash smiled softly. Freedom. That was what that strange symbol meant. She had told him in secret when he asked her when the others left.

"Good luck," Ash whispered.

- - - - - - -

Jen shivered as the cold air pricked against her skin. That damn Fearow had destroyed her trench coat. _Her trench coat! _Jen made a low growl come out of her throat. Aside from the tail, Jen could see perfectly in the dark. Her smelling was always good but now it was at its peek. The only other changes was her hearing ability and the ability to growl softly.

Jen didn't care how or why she was like this. As long as it helped her get away, then it was fine.

Bachi, who was sitting on her shoulder, suddenly pointed with her tail. "Look at that!"

Jen looked. She blinked slowly as she looked at the strange creature in the alley. It was an Absol, and it was bleeding on its hind leg.

It ran.

"Stop," Jen called. She didn't yell.

The Absol paid no attention and Jen ran after it, the newly named Pyro at her feet. She took a left turn, exactly where the Absol had turned and was surprised to see it gone.

Gone?" she whispered.

Bachi slithered onto the ground. "Look there." Jen looked at where Bachi was indicating. A hole, more like a pipe, led underground. Jen followed.

"You actually want to go in there?" Pyro asked, incredulously.

"Of course, hot head."

Pyro growled but followed in after Bachi.

They made their way deeper underground. Ten minutes later they came across a strange sight. There were green lights everywhere, giving the sewer/cave a strange look. There were quite a few people down there as well.

Jen looked around. There was some old beat up furniture and the walls were covered in graffiti. All the people were dressed in either all black or black with red or dark green. Yep, Jen would fit imperfectly.

Jen walked down, not even receiving a glance from anyone. She noticed that there were several pokemon as well. They were all dark types and had the same look the humans had.

Sadness.

Hatred.

Different.

Loneliness.

Jen closed her eyes tightly. Those were the same emotions that she felt everyday.

She came to a stop as she saw some blood on the ground. Looking up, she saw the same Absol she had chased. He looked at her quietly. Jen wasn't sure how she immediately knew it was a 'he' but paid no mind to it.

The Absol jerked its head toward something and laid down next to something. Jen noticed it was a boy around 17. He was covered in dry blood and water, probably from his tears.

"He's always like that," a voice said from behind her making her and her pokemon jump. She turned around and saw a boy with black, spiky hair, dyed green at the tips. He was wearing all black but it was really old clothing, having rips and mud all over it. His face had a sunken look in it.

Jen looked back at the boy on the ground and could see all the emotions going through his eyes. She could see it in everyone's. She bowed her head. "You understand," the boy said.

"I do."

"My name is Mike." Jen thought of the Mike she met in the forest.

"Jen." She gestured at Bachi and Pyro. She pointed at each one. "That's Bachi and Pyro."

Mike let off a hollow laugh. "You on a pokemon journey?"

Jen shook her head. "A journey for freedom."

Mike smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. They were empty, no more emotion.

"This place," Jen said softly, "is it a haven for those who have been hurt?"

"In a way." He gestured at the boy on the ground. "He will die very soon." The Absol that was at his side blinked a few tears away. Jen noticed it was very small, perhaps still a pup.

"They let themselves go," Jen stated.

Mike nodded. Bachi and Pyro shared a glance but they understood. This was a place for those who were so different and tormented. A place where they were ready to die but still had the comfort of those like them around them.

They had both been hurt and were scared for life. The strange tattoos made them different, as did their minds and way of thinking. Pyro rubbed his scar softly.

Jen knew it too. She looked at the ground and could see bits of blood on the stone floors. Mike gave a signal for her to follow. She followed without hesitation. He showed her to a small area but still large enough for four people.

It had many blankets and a few old pillows. "For you," he said simply.

"I need to leave," Jen said quietly. She needed to leave where she could find freedom but this place…it had a strange comfort in it despite all that was happening to these tormented beings.

"It is safe here," Mike whispered. The door only opens to those who need it and understand.

Jen only nodded. She felt safe. For once in her life, Jen felt safe. Pyro and Bachi understood as well. They all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow.

- - - - - -

Jen had been there for a week. That whole time she felt as if her life was slowly passing by but at the same time growing. Everyday she brought food to the poor Absol and the boy it was with. The boy didn't have a name. He had either forgotten it or chose not to say it.

He had only ever spoken one word to Jen. "Death." Jen had shivered at the emptiness in his voice. The boy didn't eat or move. Jen had washed the boy with some water and a sponge, removing all the blood and came across many scars.

He had more than her but she didn't pity him. She would never feel pity for any of these people because they were just like her. And because they were just like her, they hated pity.

Bachi and Pyro had taken it upon themselves to help the young Absol. It was only 8 months old, the poor pup. He had improved greatly in the past week that Jen was surprised to see a spark of happiness it its eyes.

The three pokemon would train with each other, well away from the others but came back with sad, happy grins. Jen didn't question them and she certainly did not tell them to stop. If they were happy, then Jen was happy.

That one week became two weeks and for the first time, in the history of being in this sewer/cave, the boy spoke. "My name…is Erik." His voice was so raspy and empty.

Jen had been so surprised he spoke that she dropped the bandages she was holding. She was helping him heal some of the cuts and bruises on his body. It was impossible to heal them all. Jen knew he would die.

"Erik…that's a nice name," Jen said. She didn't force a smile like most people would. Her face showed no emotion.

Erik coughed. Mike, who had been there, closed his eyes and felt tears go down his cheeks. Jen thought he must've been thinking about something or was amazed that Erik _talked._

They say Ho Oh let a pokemon create this place for those who were like us."

Jen felt a tear go down her cheek as well. She touched it, confusion written on her face. "Why?" she asked softly.

"To be together when we died, so we weren't alone, because we're always alone."

"Why are you telling us this?" Mike asked, his grey eyes staring down at Erik.

"I'm dying."

"Well, no shit," Mike grumbled. "With all those cuts from the bastard that gave you 'em and from yourself."

Jen stayed silent but looked at Erik without that pity she…they hated.

Erik blinked up at her. He knew she understood. "But you know…" He turned to Jen. "You understand but you want freedom."

"There are many freedoms," Jen whispered.

"And I'm about to receive one of them," Erik said, his voice sounding parched. Jen poured some water in his mouth. He swallowed it graciously. "Th…thank you."

Jen shrugged.

"You fear men, don't you?"

Jen jerked her head. "Y…yes."

"Why not us?"

"Everyone here gives me a…_feeling. _I finally belong. You all understand."

Mike gripped her shoulder the same way Ash did. Jen didn't pull back.

Erik closed his eyes and his breathing started to slow. Jen leaned down quickly and enveloped him in a hug. Both Jen and Erik, never once receiving any type of love in their life, soaked up the feeling. The feeling of being _loved._ Mike joined as well.

"Sing a song, Jen," Erik whispered.

"I can't sing."

"Try," Erik insisted. He opened one eye slowly. "I've always wanted to dare someone. I've always wanted a friend."

Jen and Mike leaned down. "I'm your friend," they both whispered. All three were crying. Crying for not only for their own loneliness and pain, but for the others that were like them as well."

"What's that dare?" Jen whispered.

"After you sing, paint a picture on the wall in front of me."

"Of what?" Jen asked.

"Anything." His voice was growing hoarser, if not already gone. "Please do it for me."

Jen smiled sadly, a small, sad smile. "This was my favorite song when I was younger," she whispered. More tears fell. "It still is."

_Cultivate your hunger,  
Before you idealize  
Motivate your anger,  
Make them all realize  
Climbing a mountain,  
Never coming down  
Break into the contents,  
Never breaking down  
My knee is still shaking,  
Like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom,  
By the back door  
A man railed at me twice though,  
But I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end  
Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
You say, 'Dreams are dreams.  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.'  
You say, ''Cause I still got my soul.'  
Take your time, baby,  
Your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing,  
Shadows of nothing  
You still are blind,  
If you see a winding road,  
'cause there's always a straight way to the point you see  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'cause you will hate yourself in the end_

The entire sewer/cave had gone silent. Pokemon and human alike had listened to her. Jen had cried the entire time, everyone did. They cried for themselves and each other, for their pain and their suffering. But also, and they all knew it deep down, because they were _alive._

"Your voice is beautiful," Erik whispered.

Jen choked on a sob as she watched Erik close his eyes for one last time. He was dead.

- - - - - -

Three days passed since Erik's death. Jen had kept to her end of the bargain and painted a giant bird of gold on the wall where Erik's body used to lay.

With all the graffiti spray cans and paint; it was no problem getting the right colors. Mike had stayed by her side the entire time. A few others, both human and pokemon, watched her work. She hadn't slept once and Bachi and Pyro were forced to feed her.

The young Absol stayed by her side as well. He cried the first day and then grew silent. The third day he looked so dead that everyone was sure he was.

Jen and Mike still had no idea how Erik and the young Absol had come together and every time they asked, Absol would just turn his head away from them and sleep.

The fourth day, the day Jen finished with the painting, Absol looked up at her and said, "I'm free." He had been quiet the rest of the day.

Later that day, Mike handed her a bag full of food and water. When she looked at him questionably he just shook his head. "It's time for you to go."

Jen nodded sadly. She looked around the place that was as close to home as she was going to get. The people and pokemon were different. Still moping around living life in sorrow, they each held a new spark of life in their eyes.

They began to do things so they could occupy themselves even if they were still waiting for death.

"What will you do?" Jen asked Mike.

He shrugged. "Stay here. I got nothin' out there. Besides," and he looked around, "I can help new people who arrive."

Jen smiled grimly as she looked into his grey eyes. They were so beautiful and different looking, Jen mused.

"Do my eyes hold life?" Mike asked quietly.

Jen smiled softly. She leaned over and kissed him on each cheek and finally the forehead. "Its a small spark now," she told him. "But someday, in time, they will be full of life."

Mikesmiled patted her on the back and sat down on a very old, but comfy leather chair. He picked up an old guitar although everything was old or worn out down here it didn't matter. He played a few notes.

Jen took one last look at the painting she did. A large painting of Ho Oh that was so life like, so real, that seamed as if it would fly out of the wall. Flying beneath was a small creature, floating in an almost playful manner. It looked very cat like and was colored in shadow.

Jen did not know how she came up with this painting or this creature; but she liked it and so did the others.

It looked as if Ho Oh was giving the strange creature permission to do something. What it was, Jen did not know. She would let others come up with ideas. Next to the painting was a poem she came up with. For it was both life and death, it fit perfectly.

I cannot speak for all who stem  
'Long roads less traveled as their way,  
Nor question choices made by them  
In days long past or nights long dim  
by words they spoke and did not say.

Each road is long, though short it seems,  
And credence gives each road a name  
Of fantasies sun-drenched in beams  
Or choices turned to darkened dreams,  
To where each road wends just the same.

From North to South, then back again,  
I followed birds like all the rest  
Escaping nature's snowy den  
On roads I've seen and places been,  
Forsaking roads that traveled West.

This journey grows now to its end,  
As road reflections lined in chrome  
Give way to roads with greater bend  
And empty signs that still pretend  
They point the way to home sweet home.

But all roads lead to where we go  
And where we go is where we've been,  
So home is just a word we know,  
That space in time most apropos  
For where we want to be again.

For even home, it seems to me,  
Is still a choice we all must face  
From day to day and endlessly,  
To choose if home is going to be  
Another road - or just a place.

Another thing that Jen came up with that she could not understand; but she loved it, and so did the others.

Jen started walking down the sewer/cave. It would lead her right to Cerulean City, allowing her to get there without going through Mt. Moon. Jen was grateful, seeing as how she didn't want to deal with another one of her dads' pokemon in a cave.

Bachi and Pyro walked at her side, followed closely by the young Absol. He had decided to come with her and find freedom. He left his old life behind, but Jen knew, she knew it very clearly that the young pup was a type of shadow of his past, trying to find a new life with a new personality.

Jen named him Shadow.

They would never forget. Every single one of them. All the humans and pokemon in that heaven/hell haven. Because they had lived life the way they did, they learned something huge in just a small short coming.

Jen walked silently, the grim smile never slipping. When she heard some more notes she paused in mid step. Mike was playing that shabby old guitar and making the others, just like Jen had done, turn toward him.

What surprised her even more was when he started _singing._

Stray! Stray!

In the cold breeze that I walk along

The memories of generations burn within me

Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow

I live and die, proud of my people gaining

I'm here standing at the edge

Starin up at where the moon should be

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall..

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears

Or opened up to anyone including myself

I would like to find a way to open to you

Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

I'm here waiting on the edge

Would I be alright showing myself to you?

It's always been so hard to do..

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Until I fall...

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Is there a place left there for me

Somewhere that I belong

Or will I always live this way... ?

Always stray

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose

Ever stray!

So I'm gonna live my life as I choose

Cause all things fall

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray! Stray!

Stray...

Jen smiled, a true smile. She continued walking, never once looking back. Never looking at the sobbing and tormented people who found a little bit of happiness. Jen was pretty sure she would never see them again.

After all, weren't they waiting for death?

Jen wasn't, not anymore. She was looking for freedom. Maybe, just maybe, one of those people will survive. If not, at least they died with a little happiness and the comfort of those like them. People just like her…them…all the same…tormented and cursed with having such a rough life…but still having that bit of happiness could almost take away the pain before their last moment.

Almost.

Sweet, blissful darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

READ THIS!

In the past, Kings, Queens, princes and princesses, would change their name at a different age or because of a special accasion. That's where I got the idea for Blaze/Pyro.

The first song is called Wind and I'm not sure who sings it.

The second song is called stray and it is written by Steve Conte.

The poem is called Winter Roads and is by Ron Carnell.

This is like one of the saddest things I have ever written. Just take a moment and think about these people…so sad.

A WAR? Yes, a war will be comin up. This story will most likely NOT have over 18 or 20 chapters. I hope to make the chapters longer.

A brother? Its true...kinda. Find out. She has a tail for a reason and its not one of those dumb Marie Suepokemorph stories. Promise!

You finally found outabout Jens' strange symbol. Yes, it means freedom. Very fitting.

PLZ REVIEW! I SEE LIKE 4OO PEOPLE CHECKED OUT THIS STORY BUT ONLY 7 PEOPLE REVIEWED!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you notice how I didn't make Jen go gah gah over Ash? Finally a story where a trainer that doesn't like Ash! The only reason he is in this story is because this will be going into huge legendary pokemon battles and he kinda needs to be there for that.


End file.
